Monsters
Skills: All creatures have a bonus to all skills (Physical, Subterfuge, Knowledge and Communication) equal to their number of Hit Dice. If the creature is intelligent, add +3 to one skill. Stat Bonuses: To suit and as logic dictates. This is intentionally kept open – if you need a sneaky bugbear, assign the +3 bonus to Subterfuge; if a warrior, give +3 to Physical; for a spell-caster assign the +3 to Knowledge or Communication and give levels of Cleric or Mage (see below). Monster Advancement: To make a tougher monster, add more Hit Dice; each additional HD adds one to their skill and combat bonuses. For each doubling of the Hit Dice, increase the dice size for attacks (for example, d4->d6, d6->d8, etcetera). Alternatively, add class levels to intelligent monsters. Start with the base Hit Dice and add levels of Cleric, Fighter, Rogue, or Mage as required. Create your own: Assign Hit Dice (d8 for most things, d12 for Dragons and Undead). Attack bonus and skill level = number of Hit Dice. If it’s an intelligent critter, +3 bonus to one skill. Add stat bonuses to suit. =Animal= Badger: HD 1d8+2 (6 hp), AC 15, Claw +4 (1d2–1) or HD 1d8+4 (8 hp), AC 13, Claw +6 (1d2+1) once attacked. Black Bear: HD 3d8+6 (19 hp), AC 13, Claw +6 (1d4+4) or bite +1 (1d6+2). Bat: HD ½d8 (2 hp), AC 16, Bite +6 (1d2–4). Brown Bear: HD 6d8+24 (51 hp), AC 15, Claw +11 (1d8+8) or bite +6 (2d6+4). Boar: HD 3d8+12 (25 hp), AC 16, Gore +4 (1d8+3). Cat: HD ½d8 (2 hp), AC 14, Claw +4 (1d2–4). Crocodile: HD 3d8+9 (22 hp), AC 16, Bite +6 (1d8+6) or tail slap +6 (1d12+6). Dog: HD 1d8+2 (6 hp), AC 15, Bite +2 (1d4+1). Donkey: HD 2d8+2 (11 hp), AC 13, Bite +1 (1d2). Eagle: HD 1d8+1 (5 hp), AC 14, Talons +3 (1d4). Fox: HD 1d8+1 (5 hp), AC 16, Bite +3 (1d3). Giant Crocodile: HD 7d8+28 (59 hp), AC 16, Bite +11 (2d8+12) or tail slap +11 (1d12+12). Gorilla: HD 3d8+6 (19 hp), AC 15, Slam +6 (1d6+6) or bite +6 (1d6+3). Horse (heavy): HD 3d8+6 (19 hp), AC 13, Hoof –1 (1d6+1). Lizard: HD ½d8 (2 hp), AC 14, Bite +4 (1d4–4). Monkey: HD 1d8 (4 hp), AC 13, Bite +3 (1d3). Mule: HD 3d8+9 (22 hp), AC 13, Hoof +4 (1d4+3). Owl: HD 1d8 (4 hp), AC 17, Bite +5 (1d4–2). Pony: HD 3d8+6 (19 hp), AC 13, Hoof –1 (1d6+1). Rat: HD ½d8 (2 hp), AC 14, Bite +4 (1d3–4). Raven: HD ½d8 (2 hp), AC 14, Claw +4 (1d2–4). Snake (constrictor): HD 3d8+6 (19 hp), AC 15, Bite +5 (1d3+4), constrict (1d3+4). Snake (giant constrictor): HD 11d8+14 (63 hp), AC 15, Bite +13 (1d8+10), constrict (1d8+10). Snake (tiny viper): HD ½d8 (2 hp), AC 17, Bite +5 (1d2–4 plus poison). Snake (small viper): HD 1d8 (4 hp), AC 17, Bite +4 (1d2–2 plus poison). Snake (large viper): HD 3d8+6 (19 hp), AC 15, Bite +4 (1d4 plus poison). Snake (huge viper): HD 6d8+6 (33 hp), AC 15, Bite +6 (1d6+4 plus poison). War Dog: HD 2d8+4 (13 hp), AC 16, Bite +3 (1d6+3). Warhorse (heavy): HD 4d8+12 (30 hp), AC 14, Hoof +6 (1d6+4). Warhorse (light): HD 3d8+9 (22 hp), AC 14, Hoof +4 (1d4+3). Warpony: HD 2d8+4 (13 hp), AC 13, Hoof +3 (1d3+2). Wolf: HD 2d8+4 (13 hp), AC 14, Bite +3 (1d6+1). =Dinosaur= Deinonychus: HD 4d8+16 (34 hp), AC 16, Talons +6 (2d6+4) or bite +1 (2d4+2). Megaraptor: HD 8d8+43 (79 hp), AC 16, Talons +9 (2d8+5) or bite +4 (2d6+2). Triceratops: HD 16d8+124 (196 hp), AC 18, Gore +20 (2d8+15). Tyrannosaurus: HD 18d8+99 (180 hp), AC 14, Bite +20 (3d6+13). =Dire Animal= Dire Bear: HD 12d8+51 (105 hp), AC 17, Claw +19 (2d4+10) and bite +13 (2d8+5). Dire Rat: HD 1d8+1 (5 hp), AC 15, Bite +4 (1d4 plus disease). Dire Wolf: HD 6d8+18 (45 hp), AC 14, Bite +11 (1d8+10). =Creatures= Air Elemental (small): HD 2d8 (9 hp), AC 17, Slam +5 (1d4). Air Elemental (medium): HD 4d8+8 (26 hp), AC 18, Slam +8 (1d6+1). Air Elemental (large): HD 8d8+24 (60 hp), AC 20, Slam +12 (2d6+2). Ankheg: HD 3d10+12 (28hp), AC 18, Bite +7 (2d6+7 plus 1d4 acid). Assassin Vine: HD 4d8+12 (30 hp), AC 15, Slam +7 (1d6+7), constrict (1d6+7). Bugbear: HD 3d8+3 (16 hp), AC 17, Morningstar +5 (1d8+2) or javelin +3 (1d6+2). Choker: HD 3d8+3 (16 hp), AC 17, Tentacle +6 (1d3+3). Cockatrice: HD 5d10 (27 hp), AC 14, Bite +9 (1d4–2 plus petrification, DC 12 Physical + STR to negate). Dwarf: HD 1d8+2 (6 hp), AC 16, Waraxe +3 (1d10+1) or shortbow +1 (1d6). Earth Elemental (small): HD 2d8+2 (11 hp), AC 17, Slam +5 (1d6+4). Earth Elemental (medium): HD 4d8+12 (30 hp), AC 18, Slam +8 (1d8+7). Earth Elemental (large): HD 8d8+32 (68 hp), AC 18, Slam +12 (2d8+7). Elf: HD 1d8 (4 hp), AC 15, Longsword +2 (1d8+1) or longbow +3 (1d8). Gargoyle: HD 4d8+19 (37 hp), AC 16, Claw +6 (1d4+2). Gelatinous Cube: HD 4d10+32 (54 hp), AC 3, Slam +1 (1d6 +1d6 acid) plus engulf (paralysis + 1d6 acid/round, DC 13 Physical + DEX to negate). Ghoul: HD 2d12 (13 hp), AC 14, Bite +2 (1d6+1 plus paralysis) or claws +0 (1d3 plus paralysis). Gnoll: HD 2d8+2 (11 hp), AC 15, Battleaxe +3 (1d8+2) or shortbow +1 (1d6). Goblin: HD 1d8+1 (5 hp), AC 15, Morningstar +2 (1d6) or javelin +3 (1d4). Griffon: HD 7d10+21 (59 hp), AC 17, Bite +11 (2d6+4). Halfling: HD 1d8+1 (5 hp), AC 16, Shortsword +3 (1d6) or light crossbow +3 (1d6). Hellhound: HD 4d8+4 (22 hp), AC 16, Bite +5 (1d8+1 plus 1d6 fire). Hill Giant: HD 12d8+48 (102 hp), AC 20, Greatclub +16 (2d8+10) or rock +8 (2d6+7). Hobgoblin: HD 1d8+2 (6 hp), AC 15, Longsword +2 (1d8+1) or javelin +2 (1d6+1). Human Commoner: HD 1d8+1 (5 hp), AC 12, Dagger +1 (1d6+1) or sling +1 (1d4). Kobold: HD 1d8 (4 hp), AC 15, Spear +1 (1d6–1) or sling +3 (1d3). Lizardfolk: HD 2d8+2 (11 hp), AC 15, Claw +2 (1d4+1) or club +2 (1d6+1) or javelin +1 (1d6+1). Nymph: HD 6d6+6 (27 hp), AC 17, Dagger +6 (1d4) or stunning glance (unable to act for 2d4 rounds, DC 17 Physical + STR to negate). Ogre: HD 4d8+11 (29 hp), AC 16, Greatclub +8 (2d8+7) or javelin +1 (1d8+5). Orc: HD 1d8+1 (5 hp), AC 13, Falchion +4 (2d4+4) or javelin +1 (1d6+3). Otyugh: HD 6d8+9 (36 hp), AC 17, Tentacle +4 (1d6 plus disease). Owlbear: HD 5d10+25 (52 hp), AC 15, Claw +9 (1d6+5). Rust Monster: HD 5d8+5 (27 hp), AC 18, Antennae touch +3 (rust). Shadow: HD 3d12 (19 hp), AC 13, Incorporeal touch +3 (1d6 Str). Shambling Mound: HD 8d8+24 (60 hp), AC 20, Slam +11 (2d6+5), constrict (2d6+7). Skeleton Warrior: HD 1d12 (6 hp), AC 15, Scimitar +1 (1d6+1) or claw +1 melee (1d4+1). Stirge: HD 1d10 (5 hp), AC 16, Touch +7 (attach). Stone Golem: HD 14d10+30 (107 hp), AC 26, Slam +18 (2d10+9). Treant: HD 7d8+35 (66 hp), AC 20, Slam +12 (2d6+9). Troll: HD 6d8+36 (63 hp), AC 16, Claw +9 (1d6+6). Vampire: HD 4d12+3 (29 hp), AC 15, Slam +5 (1d6+4 plus energy drain –1 level, DC 14 Physical + STR to negate) or blood drain (–1d4 STR). =Vermin= Monstrous Scorpion (tiny): HD ½d8+2 (4 hp), AC 14, Claw +2 (1d2–4) or sting –3 (1d2–4 plus poison). Monstrous Scorpion (small): HD 1d8+2 (6 hp), AC 14, Claw +1 (1d3–1) or sting –4 (1d3–1 plus poison). Monstrous Scorpion (large): HD 5d8+10 (32 hp), AC 16, Claw +6 (1d6+4) or sting +1 (1d6+2 plus poison). Monstrous Scorpion (huge): HD 10d8+30 (75 hp), AC 20, Claw +11 (1d8+6) or sting +6 (2d4+3 plus poison). Monstrous Spider (small): HD 1d8 (4 hp), AC 14, Bite +4 (1d4–2 plus poison). Monstrous Spider (large): HD 4d8+4 (22 hp), AC 14, Bite +4 (1d8+3 plus poison). Monstrous Spider (huge): HD 8d8+16 (52 hp), AC 16, Bite +9 (2d6+6 plus poison). =Undead= Werewolf (Human Form): HD 3d8+7 (20 hp), AC 17, Longsword +3 (1d8+1) or light crossbow +2 (1d8). Werewolf (Wolf Form): HD 3d8+7 (20 hp), AC 16, Bite +5 (1d6+3). Werewolf (Hybrid Form): HD 3d8+7 (20 hp), AC 16, Claw +4 (1d4+2). Wight: HD 4d12 (26 hp), AC 15, Slam +3 (1d4+1 plus energy drain). Wraith: HD 5d12 (32 hp), AC 15, Incorporeal touch +5 (1d4 plus –1d6 STR, DC 14 Physical + STR to negate). Wyvern: HD 7d12+14 (59 hp), AC 18, Sting +10 (1d6+4 plus poison) or Talon +10 (2d6+4) or Bite +10 (2d8+4). Zombie: HD 2d12+3 (16 hp), AC 11, Slam +2 (1d6+1) or club +2 melee (1d6+1).